Returning Home
by arain101
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Spinelli returns home to Arkansas after 6 years of being away. She's back with a new name and look, even another family. But thats not her secret. How long will it be until everyone finds out her real secret? Or if they'll find out her secret?
1. Chapter 1 Intro

**Ashley Spinelli's POV**

I looked out the car window and saw the familiar streets passing by. I haven't been here for six years. I would often wonder if my childhood best friends still lived here.

I moved away in grade five when i was 10, My mom and dad wanted a change.

One year later, mom had told me I was going to be a big sister.

Nine months later mom had twin girls, Amanda and Amber Spinelli (Mandy and Emmy for short).

It was three months later that my dad had got in a car accident and died on the scene.

Six months after that my mom met Marcus Carpenter.

Marcus has a son, Timmy and a daughter, Diana. The two are around my age.

After six months of my mom and Marcus dating, they decided to get married, so my siblings and I changed our last names to Spinelli-Carpenter.

My mom and stepdad have now been happily married for 3 years now.

On my 16th birthday my stepdad Mark had decided we move so he asked me where I'd like to move to, I told him, Arkansas, where I grew up.

I would usually wonder if my old friends still looked the same but realized they might not. It's been six years after all and I look nothing like I did six years ago.

I stopped going by my last name Spinelli when I moved to Montana, instead I went by Ashley or Lee for short.

I got rid of my orange ski cap (or so they think, I've kept it in a box under my bed, the box has a secret compartment that I keep my ski cap in). I also stopped wearing pigtails to just letting my hair fall down a couple inches passed my shoulders with my bangs going to the side covering the right side of my face. I still wear my leather jacket. I now wear tight jeans or ripped jeans with a tank top. I even got rid of my combat boots for black runners.

It was a 10 hour drive from Montana to Arkansas. When we got to Arkansas, I saw Third Street Elementary and Kelso's where I used to hangout with my friends everyday after school.

Seeing Third Street Elementary brought back so many memories. King Bob, the diggers, swinger girl, upside down girl, the Ashley's clubhouse, Guru kid and many more. I looked back to when I was in grade four, how we would always pull pranks on Principal Prickly and Miss Finster and how I accidently called Miss Grotke 'mama' and T.J stood up for me risking his reputation for me. Then I thought back to 'The Experiment' of boys kissing girls and girls kissing boys. It gave me a wonderful feeling and butterflies in my stomach thinking back on my first kiss with T.J in grade four. The memories made me happy and I felt like breaking down in tears.

When I saw Kelso's it also brought back some memories how we would always walk in the store laughing and having a great time chatting about Señor Fusion and Beanie McChimp.

We finally got to our new house. I looked out the window, there was something familiar about this place even the street we're on. Just then i realized the new house we're moving in is indeed...the house I grew up in.

Memories started flooding back again, of T.J and I we would always run around playing and play wrestling when we were younger and how my dad and I would always watch wrestling every night together and that day Gretchen came over to visit. I chuckled a bit to myself looking back to how stupid I had been thinking that Gretchen was trying to steel my parents from me.

I tried to hold back my tears thinking about how many memories I had in this house.


	2. Chapter 2 Siblings

**Spinelli's POV**

"Kids, we're here" I heard my mom say.

I looked out the window and saw the house we were moving into was my old house.

I was happy and felt like breaking down in tears when I saw my old house thinking about all the memories I had in this small town.

As I was getting out of the van along with my brothers and sisters, Joseph (Joey for short), Vitello (Vito for short), Timmy, Diana (Diane), and Amanda (Mandy) and Amber (Emmy), I ran up to the house. Mom tossed me the keys so I can unlock the front door.

Joey Spinelli-Carpenter is 18, he has raven-black shaggy hair, and has criminal records but hes trying to change his image to becoming a better citizen. He likes wearing dark blue baggy jeans with a black

sweatshirt and white trainers.

Vito Spinelli-Carpenter is 20 and has dark brown spiky hair, he also has some criminal records but trying to change his image like our brother Joey. Vito wears light blue khaki jeans with a brown sweater jacket and white runners.

Amanda Spinelli-Carpenter is four and has dark brown hair, she likes it when her older sisters braid her hair. Mandy likes to play with her barbie's and loves watching Bonky. She likes wearing pink dresses or a pink skirt with a pink flower shirt with barbie velcro shoes.

Amber Spinelli-Carpenter is four and has black hair, she always has her sister Ashley (Lee) put her hair in pigtails. Emmy is more of a tomboy. She likes to play with cars and read Señor Fusion comics. Emmy's clothes consists of dark skinny jeans with a purple tank top and jean jacket with black velcro shoes.

Timmy Carpenter is Lee's 18 year old stepbrother, he has black spiky hair. Tim likes to wear Khaki jeans with a white t-shirt and a sweater jacket with white converse shoes.

Diana Carpenter is Lee's 17 year old stepsister, she has black hair and wears a ponytail most of the time. Her clothes consists of a purple skirt with a frilly purple blouse with purple high heel or flats. Diane occasionally wears pink on special occasions.

I ran upstairs and my mom called up and told me I've got to share a room with Diana, so I went to my old bedroom with Diana following me close behind. The twins bedroom was right down the hall and Timmy and Joey's room was at the other end of the hall. Vito's room was down in the basement.

When we got through the door, Diana and I had decided to paint our room before we put our stuff inside.

I painted my side of the room with black and brown stripes and a skull pattern in the stripes. Diana had purple and pink stripes with a red heart pattern in the stripes.

Joey and Timmy painted their room different shades of blue stripes while Vito painted his room with stripes sort of like a shaded color pattern from white to black and black to white.

The twins had Diana and I paint their room. Amanda wanted different shades of pink stripes with barbie picture frames on the wall with barbie stickers. Amber wanted her side of the room different shades of brown stripes with car picture frames with car stickers and a car pattern with flames coming out the back in the stripes.


	3. Chapter 3 The Neighbors Part One

**T.J's POV**

I was working on my homework at my desk and looked out the window to see that the neighbors had just moved in the old Spinelli house.

"T.J!" I heard mom call my name.

 **~Knock knock~**

"It's open!" I yelled to my closed door.

My mom came in my room.

"T.J honey, the neighbors had just moved into the house"

"I know mom, I just saw"

"Ok hun, just thought I'd let you know. I heard they have seven kids and one I think is your age" My mom then winked at me, it's like she's planning to set me up with the new girl that i haven't even met or seen before. "and two of the kids is starting at your school tomorrow"

"Damn, that's a lot" I mumbled to myself, still thinking about the way my mom winked at me. Just then my mom left my room and closed the door.

I decided to take out my cell phone and text my best friend Vince.

 **T.J: Hey Vince want to meet at my place and have a little one on one basketball game outside?**

 **Vince: Ya sure, I'll be there in 10. Did those people move in the Spinelli house yet?**

 **T.J: Ya they did, mom said they have 7 kids and 2 are starting at our school tomorrow, mom also said one of the girls is my age and then winked at me, why are you asking?**

 **Vince: Damn bro looks like your mom wants you to meet someone knew to help you get over Spinelli. Want to go over and introduce our self later?**

 **T.J: I'm not so sure man**

 **Vince: Come on its been 6 years since she left, chances are shes not coming back, you've got to move on bro**

 **T.J: I know but I just can't forget about her, she was my closest girl best friend in the gang**

 **Vince: I know bro but it'll be better soon before you know it. Kay dude I'm right outside your house**

 **T.J: Kk be right down in 2 minutes**

I quickly went to my bathroom to splash some water on my face so Vince can't tell I was tearing up a bit. It still hurts though that Spinelli just moved six years ago without even a goodbye.

I soon felt kind of stupid that I didn't tell her how I felt. I always felt like we could be more than friends but then she just got up and left without a word to anybody.

Soon I got outside and saw Vince standing there. We looked over and saw the neighbors weren't home so Vince and I decided to play a little one on one. The score was 10/12. Vince is captain of the basketball team at school while I'm captain of the soccer team.

We planned on playing to 15, when Vince finally got to 15, I looked over his shoulder and saw a van pulling up to the Spinelli house.

When everyone got out of the van I saw them all carrying something by the handle.

"Yo Vincent" I called to Vince and nudged his arm.

''Sup man'' he replied.

''Their back'' As I told Vince, he turned around and seemed to ogle over the teen girl by the van. She was wearing a tight tank top and jacket with a mini skirt, carrying what looked like paint pales.

"Hey T.J, w-want to go m-meet the n-neighbors n-now?" Vince asked seeming a bit nervous unable to take his eyes off the girl.

"Fine. Lets go" I said excited but at the same time unenthusiastically.

We then walked up to the house, stood on the porch for a couple minutes trying to get ahold of ourselves and I soon knocked on the door.

 **~Knock knock~**

"CAN SOMEBODY GET THE DOOR!" I heard a girl scream.

Suddenly the door swung open and we saw a girl with long black hair. That Vince was supposedly checking out earlier. Then Vince and I gasped at the girl standing before us.


	4. Chapter 4 The Neighbors Part Two

**T.J's POV**

Vince and I saw a girl with long black hair and gasped. Vince was the first to speak up.

"Hey, I'm Vincent LaSalle but everyone calls me Vince and this is my friend Theodore Detwieller but everyone calls him T.J"

"Hello, I'm Diana Carpenter. What are you doing here?" Diana asked us kind of awkwardly.

After a moment of silence Vince finally spoke up. "We thought we'd come and introduce ourselves"

"Diane, whose at the door?" I heard someone say.

"Just some neighbors" Diana replied back.

After another few moments of awkward silence I finally spoke "We heard two teens in this house are going to be starting at Third Street High tomorrow"

"Yes, my stepsister Lee and I are. We're a bit busy unpacking right now, I'm going into grade 12. My sister is going to grade 11" Diana said nonchalantly.

"Okay Diana, hmm, Vince and I are in grade 11 on the school sports teams. If you and Lee wants, we could um...show you both around school, no pressure or anything. We're just asking" I stuttered while asking Diana.

''Um..I don't think Lee would want to she's a little nervous and stuff trying to get settled, sorry" Diana told us apologetically.

''Do you um...mind if we could uh...meet Lee?'' I asked a little nervously.

''Lee is helping our brothers with some things''

''It's okay we were just asking. My house is three doors down over there if you two ever change your mind Diana, just trying to be neighborly''

''Thanks T.J, I'll talk to Lee tonight and see what she thinks about you and Vince possibly showing us around...I better get going we got a lot of unpacking left to do''

''Ok no problem Diana, by the way welcome to the neighborhood'' I said with a smile. She smiled back and waved.

Just as we were about to leave out the door way, I took a glimpse at one of the picture frames on the desk, it was a picture of the gang. Mikey in the back writing poetry, Vince on the right side of Mikey with a basketball under his arm, Gretchen on the left side of Mikey holding a science book, in front of Vince is Gus and Cornchip girl, his arm around her, beside Cornchip girl stood Spinelli and I, with my arm over her shoulder and her kissing my cheek. It was the last picture taken before Spinelli left us.

Vince and I then stepped off the porch and started heading back to my house for another game.

That night, I couldn't get to sleep because I couldn't stop thinking of that picture and how I missed the good old days at Third Street Elementary with all the pranks and stuff. I thought maybe I was just imagining that picture there because I missed Spinelli so much.

Soon I started falling asleep. The last stuff I thought about was the day Ms Finster sprained her ankle, the day Spinelli called Ms Grotke 'mama', the day we got trapped in the Ashley's clubhouse and when Randal told everyone Spinelli's first name was Ashley, but the one memory I couldn't help but think of was 'The Experiment' I loved kissing Spinelli, heck, she was my first kiss to. If I could turn back time, I would go back to that day we kissed.

I love Spinelli, people would tell me it's just a little crush, but I know for a fact it wasn't. There was something between us...a bond, a bond that no ordinary friends have. She was the closest to me, maybe even closer than Vince and I were.

I like to think she'll come back again and we can finally be together. I hope she's out there thinking of me.


	5. Chapter 5 Starting School

**Spinelli's POV**

 **~Rrrrrring~**

I woke up on Monday morning to my alarm clock at 6:45. I clenched my fists and smashed my alarm clock hoping to sleep for five more minutes because school didn't start until 8:00.

It was the first day of school at Third Street High.

I didn't want to go to Third Street High because I wasn't ready to see my old friends again.

"Ashley! Get up! You're going to be late for school! Come on it's 7:30!" I heard my mom call from the bottom of the stairs.

I jumped up out of bed, checked my watch and realized she's right. I only had a half hour to be at school. Meaning I need to shower, brush my teeth, have breakfast, pack my lunch, and hope I have everything in my book bag for school.

I went to shower and started getting dressed, then I brushed my teeth and flossed. Today I decided to wear my favorite dark blue skinny jeans with a purple tank top and my leather jacket. I had my raven black hair frosted three months ago, the highlights were blue.

After I got dressed, I brushed my hair, it was completely straight going to the right side of my face and I had a black leather headband on.

Just after I finished getting dressed, I heard Diana call me.

"Hey squirt, you ready? I'm driving to school in five minutes"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, be right there" I mumbled to her while grabbing my book bag. I ran downstairs and grabbed an apple for breakfast.

Diana and I got outside, and got in the car. We started heading to school. When we got there, we walked in the office. I saw an Auburn haired girl sitting at a computer. I couldn't help but think, is that Gretchen Grundler? Wow she looks different.

The auburn haired girl still had glasses but she had her hair in a high ponytail with a pink bow as an elastic. She was wearing a blue dress shirt with pink ribbons on the shoulders, and a blue mini skirt with a pink ribbon on the side and blue sandals.

 **Gretchen's POV**

I walked in the school office and sat down at the teacher helping Eric Menlo with some filing.

''Morning Gretchen'' Menlo said as I walked in the office.

''Hi Menlo what's up'' I greeted Menlo as I sat down in my desk chair.

''Nothing other than the usual, thanks for asking Gretchen. I heard we have two new girls coming in today from Montana. Both in grades 11 and 12''

I was shocked when he told me that. ''Do you know the girls name thats starting today and can I maybe see a file on them?'' I asked Menlo because as I was in the hardware store last night I saw a girl and her mom that looked familiar.

Menlo was confused because I usually don't ask him stuff like that. He just sighed and said it's against school 'regulations' but he finally gave in after I asked a few more times.

''I can't show you the school files but I will tell you what I know about her'' We stood there a few moments then he continued talking ''She comes from a big family. The one in grade 11 is Spinelli, she has a stepsister,'' ''Wait? what? Did you just say Spinelli's back?'' I asked shocked. ''Yes and as I was saying she has a stepsister, Diana, whose in grade 12. Spinelli moved in her old house two days ago. She went to two all girl private schools and got expelled after 6 months then she spent four months in the other one and moved, she went to boarding school for four years and got homeschooled for the rest of the time until she moved back here, she doesn't go by Spinelli anymore, she goes by Ashley or Lee now since her mother got remarried''

I was shocked but at the same time happy when he said Spinelli's name. There was a moment of silence.

Five minutes later I saw two girls walk in the office. I looked at them suspiciously trying to see if Spinelli would recognize me and give me a hug.

 **Spinelli's POV**

"Miss Diana Carpenter and Miss Ashley Sp-" I heard the principal say until I cut him off.

"Actually I prefer Lee Carpenter" I told her.

"Ok I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable so if it makes you feel comfortable, I'll call you Lee"

"Thank you sir" I said as we walked into his office. I glanced over at Gretchen and saw her looking at me suspiciously.

We got done talking to Principle Constable after 15 minutes. He handed us our class schedules and told us we were free to go to class.

I said bye to my sister and wished her luck as we headed in opposite directions to class.

I was five minutes late to class. I had English 20 with Ms Lorne. Though I don't understand why they use 20 and 30 because 20 is grade 11 and 30 is 12.

I walked into class and the teacher greeted me, "So you must be new here, hey my name is Ms Lorne and you are?"

"I'm Ashley Carpenter, but I prefer to be called Lee" I told the teacher. She nodded.

"As you wish. We have a seating order so I'm going to have you sit in the empty desk beside T.J Detwieller, he's the one wearing the red cap" I nodded and looked over to T.J and saw my childhood best friend, T.J had grown immensely, his baby fat had turned into muscles. I walked to the empty desk and sat down.

"Okay class I'll start taking attendance now"

I heard names called out and I recognized some names being called, when she called me I was relieved she didn't say my full last name 'Spinelli-Carpenter' because I didn't want T.J to know who I am just yet.

"Ashley Armbruster, Ashley Boulet, Lee Carpenter, T.J Detwieller, Gustav Griswald"

When the teacher finished the attendance with the last name being, Tommy Zedadiazwick, she handed me a paper with our course outlines on it.

T.J looks pretty good looking sitting in his desk.

He has his chestnut colored hair, it was still as shaggy as ever. He was wearing his backwards infamous red cap. He had blue baggy jeans, a black t-shirt with a school basketball team sweater jacket on. I looked in his sparkly blue eyes and he looked into mines at the same time. I felt like this moment could last forever, that is until the bell rang.

 **T.J's POV**

The new girl is so beautiful, i looked in her brown eyes and there was something familiar about them, I just couldn't quite put a finger on it though.

After class I decided to talk to her and make her feel welcomed.

 **~R-R-R-RING~**

The bell had finally rung so I stood up, walked beside her desk feeling a little nervous.

"Uh, h-hey L-Lee is it?" I stuttered a little bit.

"Yes, I'm Lee Carpenter and you're T.J?" She asked a bit uncertain.

"Yes, so seven kids in your house, eh? That's a lot" I asked her trying not to sound rude or anything.

"huh? Oh, yeah" She replied.

"There's something different and familiar about you, have we met before?" I asked her hoping not to creep her out.

"I...I...I don't know. I uh got to go. See you around" She acted a little weird and nervous when I asked her, then she quickly stormed off. I wonder what that was all about, I hope I didn't scare her or anything.


	6. Chapter 6 Finishing Off The First Day

**Spinelli's POV**

First I had English 20 with T.J, Gus Griswald and the Ashley's.

Gus had changed a lot standing at around 5'9 and really muscular. His dad must've sent him to military camp for training and exercise every summer. He still has his buzz cut and wears camouflage clothes.

The Ashley's now wear really tight clothing that shows off a lot more than it should. They still say 'Scandalous' and giggle which is extremely annoying like back in grade school. I remember them tring to dress me up as an Ashly back in grade four.

Then I had Science 20 with Gretchen and Francis (hustler kid).

Francis hasn't changed much. He still wears his trench coat but it's been upgraded with a bit more pockets in it, and he sells drugs marijana, weed and stuff like that during class when the teachers not looking.

After science I had homeroom along with my sister and the old gang. Of course I sat with my sister. I haven't talked to anyone in the gang except for T.J this morning.

Then it was time for Art 10/20/30 with Mikey Blumberg and Theresa Lemaize (Corn chip Girl).

Mikey is still a 'Big Lummox' but lost a few pounds and still into poetry. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with brown khaki jeans and Nike shoes.

Theresa is wearing a pink dress now and pink flats. She's grown so much after the past six years, standing at only 5'5.

Then I had P.E 20/30 with Vince Lasalle, T.J and Lawson.

Lawson hasn't really changed much though, he was still tall but he wears a school jersey now and the shorts you get when you join a school team. He still has his blue cap though.

Vince was wearing a white t-shirt with a school jersey over top. He was wearing blue jeans and carrying a basketball under his arm.

It was then lunch, Diana and I haven't really talked to anybody all morning so we decided to have lunch together outside because it was such a beatiful day out.

My afternoon classes consisted of Social 20 with Gus then Math 20 with T.J, Gus, and Mikey.

I'm so happy to go home after school, I'm happy because I get to call my best friend, Courtney Thompson, I've known her since I moved to Montana.

Courtney's a tough girl like me with a soft side. She had a pixie haircut when I met her with blonde hair. She's been my best friend at all the schools I went to in Montana. She had a pixie haircut for one year then she decided to just let her hair grow out. When it was long enough, she decided to frost it pink, blue, and green highlights and started wearing a ponytail or pigtails, she has naturally wavy hair that she likes to straighten every now and then. She likes wearing stilettos and plaid clothing. Last time I saw her she told me she's going to try and have her dad get transferred to Arkansas. Every school I went to she managed to get transferred to that school so we can stay friends and hang out all the time during school and getting detention every day.


	7. Chapter 7 Call A Friend

**Spinelli's POV**

When Diana and I got home I ran up to my room and I dialled Courtney's number.

 **Courtney** : Hello?

 **Spinelli** : Hey Court

 **Courtney** : Omg Lee? Is that really you?

 **Spinelli** : Yes, yes it is

 **Courtney** : Wow I miss you so much, it is totes not the same here without you

 **Spinelli** : yeah I know. What's school without your best friend eh?

 **Courtney** : I know the feeling. Guess what I'm doing next week

 **Spinelli** : What is it?

 **Courtney** : I'm moving to Arkansas

 **Spinelli** : Are you serious?

 **Courtney** : Yeah I'm like totes serious

 **Spinelli** : Whompin Bobula I can't wait!

''Ashley! Supper's here!'' I heard my mom call me.

''Coming!'' I called back.

 **Spinelli** : Hey Court I got to go for supper. Call you later?

 **Courtney** : Yeah okay I'll be waiting

I hung up the phone and went downstairs for supper. Mom and Marcus had ordered chinese food.


	8. Chapter 8 A New Student

**Spinelli's POV**

It's already been two days since I talked to my best friend Courtney, and that means in five more days she'll be here starting at Third Street High.

I can't wait to see her again.

''Lee, ready for school?'' Diana asked.

''Yeah, coming''

When we got to school I went to English and sat down beside T.J. I haven't talked to him since my first day of school because I don't want him to know who I am just yet. I looked at the front of the room and squinted my eyes to see who the teacher was talking to.

It's been five minutes already and she's still talking but I can't help but think, who that 'new girl' is. She looks so familiar and yet so different with blonde hair and a black headband.

''Class, quiet down now'' Ms. Lorne said ''We have a new student'' Everyone looked at the blonde haired girl standing beside the teacher ''Class, this is Courtney Thompson, Courtney I'd like you to take a seat beside Ashley A over there''

''Um, excuse me Ms. Lorne, I'd like to sit beside Lee there'' said Courtney.

''You know Lee? Well I'm sorry but you can see her after class'' Said the teacher.

''Yes I've known her for six years'' Replied Courtney ''And do you think I'll sit where ever little Ms. Fancy Pants Lorne tells me to sit?'' (A/N My best friend and I said that to a teacher in grade 11 2 years ago after she tried splitting us up across the room) Courtney asked sarcastically ''I'm sitting beside Lee and there is nothing you can do about it...Mmhmm'' Said Courtney wagging a finger in the teachers face.

Courtney walked down the aisle and stood beside Gus ''Get Lost Or Die'' threatened Courtney. Gus was shivering a bit avoiding eye contact with Courtney, Gus then squirmed away and slid in the desk beside the Ashley's. Courtney then took the desk beside Spinelli.

''Listen missy if you threaten any kids here then I'm calling your parents, we don't tolerate bullying here'' Said Ms. Lorne.

''Does it look like I give a damn? Lee what do you think?'' asked Courtney. Spinelli nodded her head in agreement with a smug look on her face.

''Ashley Carpenter, Courtney Thompson, principles office now!'' Yelled the teacher, pointing at the door. Courtney and I shrugged our shoulders and mimicked the teacher as we got up and laughed.

Courtney and I got a hall pass while laughing and walked out of the room towards the principals office.


	9. Chapter 9 A Trip To The Office

**Spinelli's POV**

Courtney and I were walking to the pinciple's office talking.

''So Lee?'' Courtney asked.

''Yeah?'' I asked while taking a drink from my water bottle.

''Who was that cute guy sitting in the desk beside you?''

I spit out the water and started coughing in surprise not because she asked me about T.J, but because she called him cute ''Um...it's T.J, T.J Detwieller'' I replied.

''Well I think I saw him checking you out a couple times''

''Oh? Really?'' I replied ''Here's the office, c'mon''

We walked inside the office and took a seat in the waiting room.

''Miss. Spinelli-Carpenter and Miss. Thompson? May I have a word with you two?'' asked Principle Constable.

Court and I walked in his room and took a seat in the chairs.

''Miss. Spinelli-Carpen-'' Principle Constable was cut off.

''I don't go by Spinelli anymore, it's just Carpenter''

''Alright Miss. Carpenter, are you by any cance related to Joseph and Vitello?'' I chuckled at that question he asked.

''Like yeah they're my brothers, what are you? Stupid?'' I said. Me and Courtney burst out laughing and tears forming in our eyes.

''Yup I should've known, you are just like your older brothers'' The principle said ''I recieved a phone call from Ms. Lorne and she told me you insulted her, Courtney?''

''She had it coming'' replied Courtney.

''Well since it's your first week, Lee, and your first day Courtney, I'm letting you girls off with a warning, but...listen to me Lee...I've got my eye's on you'' The principle warned ''You girls are free to go now''

We nodded our heads and left the office.

''Hey Lee, I've got to tell you something'' Courtney said.

''Yes? What is it?'' I asked.

''It's um about your ex boyfriend Colton''

''What is it Court? Is it bad?''

''Define bad'' replied Courtney.

''Tell Me Now!'' I demanded.

''Well...um...it started with a fire...''


	10. Chapter 10 Colton

**Spinelli's POV**

''WHAT!'' Lee asked astonished.

''It's true'' Courtney replied ''He was mad I didn't tell him where you moved to so he made a fire in the back alley of my house, that's why I came here early''

''Wow'' was all I could say for a few moments ''So what happened to Colton after that?'' I finally asked.

''Well you know Ross?'' I nodded. Courtney then continued talking ''I told Ross what Colton did, and get this, Ross walked up to Colton and knocked him over and called the cops. Colton has to go to court for a trial next month''

''Damn, I wish I could've seen Ross knock Colton down'' I said happily.

''Yeah Ross wants you to text him soon''

''Ok I will, thanks Courtney''

''No prob Lee'' Courtney said.

We then walked back to class and sat down in our desks. While the teacher was talking I started texting Ross.

 **It's a little too short but I just got home from camping so I haven't had time to update the story for a week. I'll try and make the chapters longer though.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Ashley's

**Gretchen's POV**

I wonder what Spinelli's doing at this school after six long years of her being away. I better talk to her soon and ask why she left. I remember that day as if it were yesterday.

 _Flashback_

 _''Hey Spinelli wanna go to Kelso's on Saturday?'' I asked Spinelli._

 _''Oh, hey Gretch. Sure I'll go'' She replied._

 _Saturday_

 _I walked into Kelso's with Spinelli. When we walked up to the counter she looked wierd and unstable._

 _''Hey Spin...You okay?'' I asked her concerned._

 _''I-I-I don't feel good. T-The r-room is s-s-spinning'' She stuttered. Then she fell down and I ran up to her to help her up._

 _I took Spinelli home and her parents, Flo and Bob told me they'll take her to the hospital._

The following Monday, Spinelli didn't show up to school so the gang and I decided to go to her house and see how she's feeling.

Flo answered the door and told us Spinelli isn't feeling good. She then told us they have to move away for a bit so she can get the help Spinelli needed.

We haven't seen Spinelli since that weekend at Kelso's. I wonder what kind of help she needed.

End Of Flashback

Spinelli should have an explanation for leaving us without telling us why.

'hmm I wonder...' I thought to myself.

''Hey Gretchen'' Vince said.

''Oh, hey Vince''

''You look like your very deep in thought. Want to talk about it?'' Vince asked.

''Sure. It's about Spinelli'' I replied.

''Not you to'' Vince said.

''What do you mean Vince?'' I asked.

''It's nothing so what about Spinelli?'' He replied.

''Remember the last time we saw her?'' Vince nodded so I continued ''I think I know what might've been wrong with her...I think she got diagnosed with Diabetes'' I said.

Vince gasped ''Are-Are you sure Gretch?'' Vince asked confused.

''Yeah I'm pretty sure. She probably moved because it was to embarrassing for her to tell us'' I told Vince ''Just think about it, she didn't feel good and she was unstable. I think her sugar level was low''

Little did they know Lee was standing behind the wall down the hallway and heard the whole conversation, while Ashley A was in the bathroom with her fellow Ashley's and heard Gretchen and Vince talking.

 **Spinelli's POV**

I can't believe it. I haven't even been here for a month and they are already talking about me. I thought Gretchen and Vince were my friends? But then again I haven't talked to them for six years. I just can't believe they would just assume I'm diabetic. I hope I can tell them who I really am soon.

''I hope they can understand what I'm going through soon, about my condition, and-and everything'' I mumbled to myself.

''What did you just say?'' I turned around and saw Gretchen standing beside me.

''It's n-nothing'' I stuttered.

''Lee, can I talk to you?'' Gretchen asked.

''I-I don't know'' I replied and started walking away.

''Lee, I know your secret''

I then stopped walking ''I-I don't know what your talking about'' I said under my breath.

''I know who you really are...Spinelli'' Gretchen whispered in my ear. I gasped and looked at Gretchen shocked and surprised, wondering how she found out.

 **Ashley A's POV**

''OMG! Ashley's did you just like hear what Grundler was like telling LaSalle about Spin-ugly?'' I asked. The Ashley's all nodded in unison.

''I heard Spin-ugly is like back'' Ashley Q said ''She's that new girl, Lee'' Everyone gasped.

''How did you like find out Ashley Q?'' I asked.

''I overheard Grundler and that like creepy Menlo talking'' Ashley Q responded.

''You know what? We can totally like tell Detwieller and the others about Lee'' I said evilly.

''That is like brilliant Ashley A'' Ashley T said.

''We should also like tell them Spin-ugly is like diabetic and doesn't want any friends like other than that new Courtney girl'' I said.

''We should like befriend Courtney though'' Ashley Q said ''If we like befriend her we could get like the scoop over Spin-ugly and what she's like been up to the last six years. Randall can like publish it in the school papers and we can like get back at Spin-ugly by like making her life like miserable again''

''Scandalous'' We all said in unison.


	12. Chapter 12 The Talk And The Pill

**Spinelli's POV**

''Spinelli, we need to talk'' Gretchen whispered to me.

''Okay as long as you keep my last name a secret, I'm not ready for everyone to know just yet'' I replied.

''No problem'' Gretchen said ''Just tell me why you left six years ago''

''I-I can't'' I stuttered.

''Why not Lee?'' Gretchen asked ''We've all missed you''

''I just can't, not yet. You won't understand'' I replied.

''Try me'' Gretchen said.

''I'll tell you and everyone when the time is right'' I told her.

Just then we heard foot steps walking up to us. I spun around to see who was walking to us.

''Hey Lee'' The owner of the footsteps said.

''Hey'' I said back.

''Isn't it time for your medication?'' She asked.

I checked my watch ''Oh your right thanks Diane'' I replied.

''Hey Lee are you going to introduce me to your friend?'' Gretchen asked.

''Oh yeah'' I replied ''Gretchen, this is my stepsister Diana, Diana this is my childhood best friend Gretchen. Gretch knows my last name''

''Oh, nice meeting you Gretchen but I got to get Lee her meds'' Diana said.

Diana and Lee started walking off, little did they know, Gretchen was following them close behind.

''Here you go Ashley'' Diana said.

''Thanks Diana''

''No problem what are sisters for'' She replied.

''Gretchen and Vince think I'm diabetic'' I told her.

''Why would they think that?'' Diana asked.

''Well last time I was here that's when I got diagnosed with 'the' disorder'' I told her.

''Yeah but your doing alright, now, that your on Levitracetam'' She told me.

''I guess''

'Levitracetam?' Gretchen thought quietly to herself. She then got up and went to research the medication.


	13. Chapter 13 The Ashley's And Courtney

**Ashley A's POV**

The Ashley's and I were walking down the halls arm in arm.

''Hey girls like there is that like Courtney girl...and she's like talking to Spin-ugly'' I whispered to my fellow Ashley's ''We need to like pull a T.J'' (A/N that's what they decided to call it in grade seven when T.J makes a plan)

''Yeah but like how do we do that Ashley A?'' Ashley Q asked.

''Ah hah!'' Suddenly a light bulb went off in my head causing my finger to pop up in the air like I have a 'Scandalous' idea.

''Like what is it Ashley A?'' Ashley T then asked.

''I have like a brilliant beyond brilliant idea in like my opinion'' I started ''We can't like talk about Spin-ugly to Courtney when Spin-ugly is like around all the time...I was thinking girls, Ashley B and Ashley Q, you two walk up to them and start like talking and ask them about their like weekend plans, then you two like distract Spin-ugly and start walking down the hall with her and Ashley Q will like text Ashley T and like that's when you like come in Ashley T. You walk like out of the bathroom and up to Courtney, like tell her how much you like love her blond wavy hair then ask her to go with you to the like bathroom and ask her to like give you some like styling tips. I'll be waiting for you and Courtney to arrive and I'll like ask her about Lee. Then Ashley B and Q will come to the bathroom after Courtney like leaves and like walks off to class''

''That is like amazingly brilliant Ashley A'' Said Ashley T.

''I know right like what could possibly go wrong'' I replied.

''Scandalous'' We all said and giggled in unison.

The two Ashley's then left the bathroom arms linked.

 **Ashley Q's POV**

''Like hey Lee'' I said as politely as possible.

''Hey, what do you want?'' She asked a bit aggravated.

''We were like wondering what you were like up to this weekend Lee'' I responded innocently.

''What's it to you?'' she asked about to lose her temper.

''Your Ashley Carpenter right? Like can we call you Ashley C?'' I asked trying to press her buttons.

''No! I prefer Lee. Come on Court'' She said and started walking away with Courtney.

''We need to like do something Ashley Q'' Ashley B said rather nervously.

''I know'' I replied ''Lets catch up to them. We need to like use Ashley T's part of the plan without her, I'm like sure she'll understand''

The girls then caught up to Lee and Courtney.

''Hey we're like totally sorry Lee'' I said apologetically.

''Hey Courtney we like totally love your blonde wavy hair'' Ashley B said.

''Well thanks I guess'' She replied.

''We can totally like use some fashion tips Courtney, can you like come with us to the bathroom?'' I asked her.

 **Spinelli's POV**

'This has Ashley A written all over it' I thought to myself.

''So will you come? I'm sure Lee here won't mind'' Ashley B said.

I looked over at the bathroom door and saw a girl standing at a locker beside the bathroom door, Gretchen, she was signaling me to come over.

''Hey wait here Court I'll be back in a second'' I told her. She nodded.

I then walked up to Gretchen ''Hey Gretch what is it?'' I asked her.

Gretchen put her finger up to her lips ''Shh'' Gretchen then pulled me away from the bathroom door.

''I overheard the Ashley's talking when I was about to walk in the bathroom'' She whispered back to me.

''And? What did they say?'' I asked nervously.

''They know your Spinelli'' She started ''They want to be friends with Courtney so they can get some dirt on you'' I gasped.

''I gotta go'' I said quickly and ran off back to Courtney.

''Hey Lee where were you?'' Courtney asked.

''Sorry Joey wanted me to call him back'' I lied.

''So what do you say Lee? Can Courtney come with us for a few minutes?'' Ashley Q asked with an evil look in her eye.

I clenched my fists and punched Ashley Q and Ashley B in the nose.

''I KNOW WHAT YOUR UP TO AND IT SURE AS HELL WON'T WORK!'' I yelled in their faces.

''HOW DARE YOU...YOU...ASHLEY SPINELLI!'' Ashley B yelled back. I then stood frozen and looked around and heard everyone I knew back six years ago whispering.

I turned around and as I did that I saw T.J and Vince walk around the corner.

''Ashley Q and Ashley B you like totally ruined the plan'' I heard Ashley A say behind me.

I turned back around.

''Yoohoo T.J'' She called after T.J in a cheerful voice. T.J then started heading our way along with Vince.

''What do you want Ashley A, and why is everyone suddenly talking about Spinelli?'' He said a bit annoyed and sad. 'Maybe he hasn't heard the yelling' I thought to myself.

''I thought I'd like let you know. This girl here is Spinelli, you know your like old friend that left without a reason'' she said evilly. T.J looked at me shocked. He opened his mouth. He was about to say something but I ran off before he could.


	14. Chapter 14 Research And Protective Sibs

Spinelli's POV

After I took off I saw my brothers and sister talking by the school doors outside. I walked up to them, tears streaming down my face.

''Ash, what happened?'' Diana asked concerned and worried.

''I-it's T-The A-Ashley's'' I choked between words and sobs.

''What did they do?'' Joey asked standing up and looking angery.

''T-they humiliated m-me. I w-wasn't r-ready for t-the g-gang to find out I-I'm b-back. A-Ashley A even t-told T-T.J'' I replied between sobs.

''What did they do?'' Joey asked standing up and looking angery.

''T-they humiliated m-me. I w-wasn't r-ready for t-the g-gang to find out I-I'm b-back. A-Ashley A even t-told T-T.J'' I replied between sobs.

''Is T.J the guy you liked, or still do like?'' Timmy asked me letting out a small wink. I nodded. 'I can't deny my feelings for T.J, at least not to my older siblings because they understand me' I thought to myself. I paused, took a deep breath, and finally tried to get a hold of myself.

''I guess it's time to come out with it all and explain every thing to them. Hopefully they'll understand'' I said quietly in almost a whisper.

''The four sluts really hurt you, didn't they baby girl?'' Vito asked. I nodded again. They then put their arms around me and gave me a hug to comfort me.

''Wait here sis, we've got some business to take care of'' Diana said to me after the hug ended. I nodded once again. Diana walked in the school, my brothers following close behind her.

'I wondered what they were going to do' I said to myself in my head 'They're always there when I need them the most' I then let out a small smile.

 **Gretchen's POV**

I was in the computer lab doing some research on Levitracetam but I couldn't find out much on the web until I came across a medical website that has every pill on the website. I searched for Levitracetam.

It took me less than five minutes to find it.

I read all about it and what it does. It said nothing about diabetes until one word I saw, shocked me.

I got up and left the lab. I started walking down the halls to try and find Spinelli but instead I saw Vince so I walked up to him to see if he's seen her.

''Hey Vince, wait up'' I called after him.

''Hey Gretch sup?'' He asked.

''Nothing, hey do you know where Sp- I mean Lee is?'' I asked.

''No haven't seen her'' Vince replied, ''Why? What's wrong?''

''Nothing I just need to talk to her about something important'' I paused. Vince looked at me a little confused ''Girl stuff'' I said.

''Ah, did you check the washrooms?'' He asked.

''No I haven't thanks Vince'' He nodded and walked away.

I went to the washroom doors about to open it until I heard giggling and talking. I froze. I know that giggling from anywhere, it was 'The Ashley's' and it usually meant nothing good was about to come after it.

I pressed my ear up to the door and listened in on their convo.

''I have like a brilliant beyond brilliant idea in like my opinion'' Ashley A started ''We can't like talk about Spin-ugly to Courtney when Spin-ugly is like around all the time...I was thinking girls, Ashley B and Ashley Q, you two walk up to them and start like talking and ask them about their like weekend plans, then you two like distract Spin-ugly and start walking down the hall with her and Ashley Q will like text Ashley T and like that's when you like come in Ashley T. You walk like out of the bathroom and up to Courtney, like tell her how much you like love her blond wavy hair then ask her to go with you to the like bathroom and ask her to like give you some like styling tips. I'll be waiting for you and Courtney to arrive and I'll like ask her about Lee. Then Ashley B and Q will come to the bathroom after Courtney like leaves and like walks off to class''

I gasped at what I just heard. I then heard footsteps so I quickly went in front of the lockers. I looked over at Ashley Q and B talking to Spinelli. I saw Spinelli look over to me so I motioned her to come to me quickly and told her what I heard.

I looked over and saw Vince walking with T.J down the hall. Just then I heard a couple of loud thuds, then yelling and two words caught me off guard...'Ashley Spinelli'. I heard whispering amongst all the students and saw Vince and T.J turn the corner and faced the girls.

I then heard Ashley A tell him about Spinelli. Just then Spinelli ran off.

''T.J go after her'' I told him.

''Why?'' He asked at a loss for words, still shocked.

''I found out why she left us, but it's something she has to tell you herself'' I told him.

''Yeah, Spin-ugly's diabetic'' Ashley A smiled evilly.

''No she's not diabetic'' Courtney finally spoke up.

Diana then came in the hallway with Joey, Vito, and some guy who I'm guessing is Spinelli's stepbrother. Joey and Vito looked different but not too much since I last saw them. They walked up to the girls and looked the Ashley's over.

''If you ever hurt our little sister again we'll make your life a living hell'' Joey mumbled under his breath but everyone understood what he said ''Got it'' he said a bit more louder. The Ashley's looked all shook up and nodded.

I was happy when I saw that they stood up to the Ashley's. They still protected Spinelli like older siblings should.

''Hey T.J long time no see'' Vito said. T.J smiled and nodded.

''Can you get the gang to come over at six? Ashley has something to tell you all'' Vito said.

''Sure I'll ask them to come'' T.J replied.

''Is she sure about this Vito?'' Courtney asked.

''Positive!'' Diana, Vito, Joey, and Timmy all said in unison.

''After all she has some explaining to do about why she had to leave'' Timmy told them. T.J smiled nervously and nodded.

 **A/N Sorry it took a few days to update, I've been busy hanging out with my brother since we're in different foster homes, he's 17 and looks up to me. And my mom also just had a baby, Avery. He only has a 50/50 chance to live because my mom drank and was on drugs while she was pregnant. A normal newborn is supposed to wiegh 7 pounds, my stepbrother is only 4 pounds. He also may have hearing loss. So I'm just worried about my new stepbrother. But I'll try and update sooner if I can.**


	15. Chapter 15 The Gang Finds Out

It was six o'clock and the gang were all walking to Spinelli's house.

 **Spinelli's POV**

My siblings and Courtney were all here comforting me until my friends came over.

 **~knock knock~**

''Their here'' I mumbled.

Joey got up off my bed and walked downstairs to open the door.

''Hey guys. Come on in'' I heard Joey say ''Ashley's right upstairs''

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

''Why hello there my dear friend Spinelli. You okay my dear old friend?'' Asked Mikey.

''Yeah I'm fine it's just that...'' I stuttered and looked down at my lap.

''It's what Spin?'' T.J asked concerned.

''It's just that...I-I-I h-have e-epilepsy'' I stuttered even more and looked ashamed.

''What?'' The gang said in unison.

''I was diagnosed six years ago and to ashamed. I was unable to play sports or anything after that weekend at Kelso's so we decided to move'' I told them a little nervously.

'I knew it. I figured it out after I researched the pill' thought Gretchen to herself.

''I know it was epilepsy Spinelli'' Gretchen told me in a quiet tone.

''How did you know Gretch?'' I asked.

''I heard you talking about that pill you take so I researched it'' Gretchen replied. Spinelli then froze and looked shocked.

''Guys I think Lee wants to be alone for a bit'' said Courtney.

''Hey Courtney is it alright if I talk to Spinelli alone?'' Asked T.J.

''Sure if it's alright with her'' She told him. I nodded. Everyone left the room and it was just T.J and I in the room. There was a moment of silence.

''Spin...We need to talk'' T.J finally said.

''O-okay'' I replied kind of nervously.

''There's been something I've always wanted to tell you since grade school, I was going to tell you at Kelso's that weekend until that thing happened'' T.J said a bit nervous.

''What is it Teej?'' I asked.

There was another moment of silence. Until T.J finally broke the silence again, this time stuttering ''Spin, I w-want to t-tell you that...''


	16. Author's Note

**Hey everyone this is just an authors note, sorry for not updating this story, i've been going for tests at the hospital lately for my epilepsy stuff, and i've been working on my Icarly fanfic Ineed A Change, I also had a friend pass away for overdosing, and my uncle has been going for treatment because hes a heavy smoker and his arteries and stuff have been failing so i had to help out my aunt around the house a bit, but i have the next chapter done for this story though, i'll try to get it up this week either before or after my next test at the hospital on saturday.**


	17. Chapter 16 Feelings

_''Spin...We need to talk'' T.J finally said._

 _''O-okay'' I replied kind of nervously._

 _''There's been something I've always wanted to tell you since grade school, I was going to tell you at Kelso's that weekend until that thing happened'' T.J said a bit nervous._

 _''What is it Teej?'' I asked._

 _There was another moment of silence. Until T.J finally broke the silence again, this time stuttering ''Spin, I w-want to t-tell you that...''_

 **Spinelli's POV**

''Spin, I w-want to t-tell you that I-I love you'' He stuttered. I stood there shocked until he broke the silence ''Spinelli please say something''

''Wow Teej'' I said looking in his eyes ''I love you to''

''Really?''

''Yes'' I replied.

 **T.J's POV**

I was the happiest person in the world hearing those three words coming from her mouth, saying she loves me back. I looked up at her and saw her cheeks turning pink. She was blushing. I took that as an opportunity and did something she will never forget.

''Spinelli?''

''Yes?'' She looked up and her eyes locked with mine. I raised my arm out, brushing a strand of hair off to the side, behind her ear. I cupped my hand over her cheek, leaning in to her, our lips were brushing against the others lightly.

''I love you'' I whispered to her closing the gap between our lips. We were there on the bed kissing eachother passionately. She leaned back, pulling me on her.

''I love you too'' She whispered back.

She started lifting my shirt up as she continued kissing me, and me kissing back.

The next morning we woke up and I realized I haven't went home last night. My mom's probably worrying about me. We started getting out of bed to get dressed. I grabbed my phone and say 2 texts from dad, 5 calls from my dad, 1 text from Becky but no calls from her, and 20 texts from mom with 50 missed calls, so I decided to call my mom first. **(A/N You got to admit. The mom worries more about their child than the fathers)**

''Hey mom''

''Theodore Jasper Detwieller! Where are you!'' My mom yelled at me though the phone.

''Mom calm down. I'm at Spinelli's'' I reply.

''Spinelli?''

''Yeah Ashley Carpenter was Spinelli. I think I told you yesterday''

''Hm''

''I'm hanging with Joey''

''Okay be back home soon''

''I will''

I hung up the phone and looked at Spinelli. I bent down and kissed her gently on the lips, and she kissed back. Everytime we kiss it feels like a bolt of electricity shot through my body. I love every minute we spend together.

 **Knock knock**

''Come in'' Spinelli said to the closed door.

''Hey thanks for crashing with my sister last night, I had to spend the night with the snoring twins'' Diana said to me. I felt myself blushing ''Hoped you guys used protection'' She smirked then left the room. I heard Spinelli giggling, I glared at her.

''What?'' I asked.

''Your turning more red every second'' She told me.

xxx

 **A/N Kinda short I know but as I said in my author's note, I've been busy lately. Thanks everyone for adding it to your subscription alerts, it means alot and to all whose reviewed so for, I really appreciate it, thanks :). Feel free to leave suggestions for upcoming chapters, I'll try adding it in, suggestions helps with writers block, thanks :).**

 **I'm also thinking of doing a sequel after a few more chapters but I need plot ideas, thanks.**


	18. Chapter 17 Surprises

Three months later

 **Spinelli's POV**

It's summer once again. The summer where T.J and I get to spend it together as an official couple. I love him more than words can explain, but there's one thing I really want to talk to him about. I'm just not going to tell him yet.

''Morning Ashley. Your little boyfriend brought you these''

''Alright thanks Diana''

''No problem Ash''

My stepsister Diana handed me a rose and a box. The rose had a note tied to it. I took the note and began reading it.

 _Dear Spinelli,_

 _Sleep well? I have a surprise for you tonight._

 _I'll show you later. You are my star that lights_

 _The night,_

 _I never, ever want us to be apart,_

 _I really, really love you,_

 _with all my heart._

 _Corny? I know,_

 _My heart only belongs to you :)_

 _-Love your one and only Theodore Jasper Detwieller_

'Awe that was so sweet' I thought to myself.

''Hey ma?''

''Yes Pookie?''

''I'm going over to T.J's house''

''Okay sweetie. Have you told him yet?''

''No not yet''

''Well you should. Don't you think B.J has a right to know?''

''Don't worry about it ma. I'm going to tell him tonight''

''Okay Pookie''

I started walking over to T.J's house. I knocked. His mother answered.

''Hey is Teej home?''

''Yeah he's right upstairs''

''Thanks''

''Your very welcome honey. Are you going to tell him?''

''Tell him what?''

''I know about it. Flo told me''

''Oh okay. I'm thinking of telling him tonight''

''Alright hun. Run along now''

I got up the stairs and knocked on the door. Not a second later it opened up to reveal a rather tall guy with muscles wearing his infamous red cap. Beside him is a blonde headed air head, Ashley A.

''What's Ashley doing here?''

''Like Ashley S. I'm his like girlfriend. I've always been his girlfriend since like for two months now''

''I told you to never call me that and I'm his girlfriend. Tell her Teej''

''I tried Spin, she won't take a hint'' He finally spoke up.

''That's because I'm like pregs with your kid Detwieller. You are not like leaving me for...that'' Ashley A pointed to me. My mouth fell open.

''Ashley A. You drugged me last month''

''So maybe I did. Since I'm like pregs with your kid, you are not leaving me''

''I'm staying with Spinelli. Now get out Ashley A''

''Fine. Like whatever. If you like change your mind. You like have my number, even when Spin-ugly like hurts you, I'll be back with you so will the baby. Like ciao Detwieller''

Ashley A then stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut. I know she's probably eavesdropping.

''Hey Teej'' I said in a flirty way.

''Hey Spin. You look beautiful as always''

''Awe thank you Teej''

''No problem. Kiss me?''

''I thought you'd never ask'' I told him. He leaned down and started brushing his lips against mine. I could feel his warm breath on mine. I looked out the side of my eye and saw Ashley A peaking her head in the door. T.J then closed the gap between our mouths. We started walking towards his bed and sat down. His eyes were closed and he was still kissing me. I still saw Ashley A watching us with tears in her eyes. Before I knew it, T.J started to cup my breasts while my shirt was still on. I stopped him and saw Ashley A quietly close the door. I got up and went to the door and locked it.

''What did you want to tell me Teej?''

''Oh, you got the note?'' He winked at me and I nodded. ''Well Spinelli, I was thinking about us, maybe starting a family after we graduate next year. I can't go a day without you. I love you Spinelli'' He started kissing me and leant down a couple inches and started kissing my neck, he found the sensitive part on my neck, I let out a soft moan.

''I love you to Teej''

''Good because. I know you turn 17 in a few months and well, I know your the one for me. I know we're still only 16 but I have to tell you this''

''Teej?...''

''Spinelli? Will you marry me?''

''Oh my god Teej''

''What is it Spin?''

''Teej? What will happen if we ever have kids? What do you want to do then''

''I don't know yet but someday we will for sure. Now what's your answer to my proposal?''

''Teej maybe in six months we will. And yes I will marry you!'' I replied quickly then kissed him.

''Awesome Spin, I was so nervous you'd turn me down and...wait...what did you say?''

''I said yes''

''Before that''

''Six months we'll have kids?''

''Spinelli? What are you saying?'' I chuckled nervously.

''Teej? I'm...pregnant...''

xxx

 **A/N Sorry about the marriage proposal at age 16, some people do that in some countries, it happened to a former principal of mine. I'm just not really into writing this story much anymore. The next chapter will be the last one. Maybe I'll do a sequel, but that's only if I get some suggestions on what to do, so** **Review** **for a sequel please. And If anything confuses you in this story, or if you need me to go more in depth on a topic in the story, tell me, and I'll try covering the topic in the next chapter. So PLEASE R/R for a sequel, suggestions, and/or in depth on chapters. If I do a sequel, it might just be a one shot, depends on how many suggestions I get and how many of you liked this story so as I said before, R/R.**


End file.
